West Indian cricket team in Zimbabwe in 2017–18
The West Indies cricket team toured Zimbabwe in October and November 2017 to play two Tests matches for the Clive Lloyd Trophy. The teams last played a Test match against each other in March 2013. Ahead of the Test series, the two teams also played a three-day warm-up fixture. The series marked the international comebacks of Brendan Taylor and Kyle Jarvis, after their resignation from their Kolpak deals. West Indies won the series 1–0, after the final match finished in a draw. It was the first Test series win for the West Indies with Jason Holder as captain, and the first time that Zimbabwe had drawn a Test match since playing Bangladesh in January 2005. Squads Tour match Three-day match: Zimbabwe A v West Indies | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 336/7d (97.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shai Hope 85 (107) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Michael Chinouya 2/55 (19 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 143 (44.1 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Peter Moor 32 (34) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Shannon Gabriel 2/5 (6 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 263/5d (68 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Kieran Powell 77 (162) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Ryan Burl 1/5 (2 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 70/4 (27 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Chamu Chibhabha 24 (57) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Devendra Bishoo 1/5 (7 overs) | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Bulawayo Athletic Club, Bulawayo | umpires = Christopher Phiri (Zim) and Langton Rusere (Zim) | motm = | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = 15 players per side (11 batting, 11 fielding). }} Test series 1st Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 219 (82.5 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Shai Hope 90* (201) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Graeme Cremer 4/64 (23.5 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 159 (61.3 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Hamilton Masakadza 42 (78) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Devendra Bishoo 5/79 (24 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 373 (126 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Roston Chase 95 (139) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Graeme Cremer 4/114 (34 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = 316 (90.4 overs) | runs-team2-inns2 = Brendan Taylor 73 (151) | wickets-team2-inns2 = Devendra Bishoo 4/105 (32 overs) | result = West Indies won by 117 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Queens Sports Club, Bulawayo | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Paul Reiffel (Aus) | motm = Devendra Bishoo (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Solomon Mire (Zim) made his Test debut. }} 2nd Test | team2 = | score-team1-inns1 = 326 (109.1 overs) | runs-team1-inns1 = Hamilton Masakadza 147 (240) | wickets-team1-inns1 = Kemar Roach 3/44 (18.1 overs) | score-team2-inns1 = 448 (178.2 overs) | runs-team2-inns1 = Jason Holder 110 (198) | wickets-team2-inns1 = Sikandar Raza 5/99 (48 overs) | score-team1-inns2 = 301/7 (144 overs) | runs-team1-inns2 = Sikandar Raza 89 (203) | wickets-team1-inns2 = Shannon Gabriel 2/34 (21 overs) | score-team2-inns2 = | runs-team2-inns2 = | wickets-team2-inns2 = | result = Match drawn | report = Scorecard | venue = Queens Sports Club, Bulawayo | umpires = Kumar Dharmasena (SL) and Simon Fry (Aus) | motm = Sikandar Raza (Zim) | toss = Zimbabwe won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Only 61 overs were bowled on day 1 due to rain. | notes = Tendai Chisoro (Zim) made his Test debut. *''Hamilton Masakadza (Zim) became the fifth batsman for Zimbabwe to score 2,000 runs in Tests. *''Devendra Bishoo (WI) took his 100th wicket in Tests. *''Sikandar Raza (Zim) took his first five-wicket haul in Tests. *''Shane Dowrich (WI) scored his maiden century in Tests. *''Jason Holder and Shane Dowrich made the highest total for the eighth-wicket for the West Indies in Tests (212). This was only the second time in Test cricket that two batsmen coming in at number 8 or lower had scored a century in the same innings. }} External links * Series home at ESPN Cricinfo Category:2017 in West Indian cricket Category:2017 in Zimbabwean cricket Category:International cricket competitions in 2017–18 Category:West Indian cricket tours of Zimbabwe